1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fabric that acts as a diffractive grating for electromagnetic radiations.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are numerous applications of diffraction of deBroglie Waves through the use of crystals, etched metals and glasses, etc. Only one prior art has been located that describes a fabric that acts as a diffractive lens. U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,074 (Klocek et al.) describes durable polymeric optical systems. The invention herein described is a fabric that acts as a diffractive grating. The use of a grating allows modulation of waves re-radiated by the fabric. By selecting the thickness of the fabric and the width of the etch re-radiated waves can produce various interferences from constructive to destructive.